memories of our youth, returning to childhood
by terminatorluvr
Summary: after being attacked by a cursed Yuki onna in an attempt to gain her shikon Jewel her ghost curses InuYasha and the gang reverting them into kids except for Shippo and Kikyo with ol Myoga to help out. except Kikyo must make a difficult choice in order to protect the Demon pup she loves she must swap her miko attire for Izayoi's old robes! can she get past her pride or not!
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of youth! Returning to our child selves!**

**InuYasha and the gang were walking through the woods looking for yet another jewel shard but they had more than usual added to the team Shiori, Kikyo and Ayame and joined them for extra protection which pissed off Kagome even more especially as they did sneaky stuff while she was asleep or at least when they believed she was.**

**Suddenly Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and began look around intently little while later as did Kikyo and Miroku. "Hey was sup we need to keep moving?" InuYasha groaned crossly "I sense a strong demonic aura as well as a jewel shard!" Kagome said sternly. InuYasha became serious and walked towards her "where is it?" "Its north just about 20 minutes from here I'm positive" Miroku said intently. **

**Later**

**InuYasha and the gang found their selves at a cave which had a strong spiritual barrier "leave this to me" Kikyo said calmly and broke the seal. They walked inside and found a gleaming crystal jewel shard lodged in demon Hyde luckily it was long since dead. Kikyo removed the jewel and the corpse disintegrated. **

**Suddenly a huge wind blew around the cave and a ghostly figure appeared in the form of a Yuki onna "how dare you steal my jewel shard you shall pay!" the ghostly woman screamed. She blasted a huge pink ball of energy at them "unless your soul be at peace be you stuck this way forever!" and disappeared. **

**10 mins later**

**Everyone woke up outside their heads buzzing and eyesight blurry "man what happened all I remember is that ghostly ghoul attacking us" Shippo moaned rubbing his head then he looked at his older team members. Kikyo saw Shippo gaping at the others "what's wrong with uh-oh…" she said as she saw the others.**

**InuYasha as usual was the first to get up "owie my head hurts" suddenly he noticed his speech. "Oh no please not again!" he moaned and looked in the river and screamed so loud he woke the others. Shippo tried to keep hold of the situation "um crap Kikyo do you have pup-pup?" he asked hopefully "pup-pup Gimme pup-pup" InuYasha begged. **

**Kikyo produced the soft toy dog doll from her robe made of sloth and straw "pup-pup I'm so appy you're heyer fanks mama" InuYasha said cutely to which Kikyo placed him on her lap and allowed him to play. Then the idea hit Shippo "hey Kikyo!" he said running over to her "what now?" Kikyo asked cradling InuYasha who was now snuggling into her bosom and sucking his thumb while he clung to pup-pup tightly "you know how InuYasha's mother is dead" Shippo said bravely "Ssh not so loud" Kikyo hissed covering the pup's ears kindly "continue" she said when she made sure InuYasha couldn't hear her.**

"**Well you kinda resemble her in height, hair length and you wear kimonos a lot" Shippo stated "I hope you're not thinking what I think you are" Kikyo spat crossly but she knew there was only one way "fine but only for his sake" she yelled. Myoga appeared with Izayoi's robes and Kimono. The Outer robe was a pale pink with yellow and pink flowers here and there and along the rim were multicolored stripes of green, peach, yellow and purple. The natural under clothing was of a blue robe and a pair of red hakama pants. **

**Kikyo picked up the clothes and placed InuYasha in Shippo's arms "one more thing milady" Myoga said "yes Myoga" she groaned "undo your hair at all times Lady Izayoi kept her hair lose". Kikyo undressed herself and placed Izayoi's robes upon herself and just as she has put the outer robe on she froze, she didn't want to untie her hair but "For InuYasha" she whispered and removed the ribbon allowing her raven locks to flow freely her two normal front parts dropped to the front.**

**When Kikyo came out again InuYasha looked at her and began to cry flailing his arms around for Kikyo, when Kikyo took him off Shippo he relaxed again and began sniffing pup-pup fondly "what just happened?" Kikyo asked Myoga "he believes you to be his mother so he was trying to get to you". "Mama I wuv wu" InuYasha said not caring about his speech. Miroku came to and looked at Kikyo as Izayoi embracing InuYasha and looked in the water's reflection "Nooo! Not me too" he wailed, Shippo went to calm him down but Miroku was already sobbing "I'm a baby again now I can't ask girls to become my wife!" he sobbed. **

**His usual outfit was too huge so Myoga handed over the spare white robe, black outer kimono and brown apron wrap. Miroku sat beside Kikyo who patted his head to cheer him up but was more concerned on keeping InuYasha quiet. Miroku saw her concerned face and said "let me hewp you wif InuYasha" he said kindly "thank you Miroku I'll keep you posted for now go and play" Kikyo said kindly. With that Miroku ran off to play catch with Shippo who was happy to join in with Kirara.**

**It was at that point that Sango awoke yawning sweetly to which even Kikyo found adorable "hey Sango you feeling ok?" Kikyo asked trying to sound normal. When Sango saw what she was she was wearing and at InuYasha's form she figured something was up. "Ok wot append" Sango said crossly but calmly. "It seems that all of you except for Shippo and me got reverted to your child forms" Kikyo said. Luckily Sango's Kimono fit her but her hair was shorter but still long so she was relatively the same. "Can I go pway wif Sippo and Miwoku?" Sango asked shyly to which Kikyo nodded. Sango went to play with the others and Miroku suddenly found himself developing a crush on Sango's younger form. He stopped running to which Sango walked over to him worriedly "hey Miwoku you ok?" she asked sweetly "um Sango wiw u be ma girlfwiend?" Miroku said shyly to which she accepted.**

**Kagome walked over later on after being filled in by Shippo but was carrying a bundle "don't tell me that's!" Kikyo began "yep It's Shiori" Kagome said. Kikyo looked InuYasha in the eyes "InuYasha honey go play with Pup-Pup and Kagome and I will look after baby Shiori" she said kindly. InuYasha wanted to object but then got sidetracked by pup-pup and Kagome and ran off to play. **

**InuYasha played with Pup-Pup in the grass swinging him up in the air and waving him about laughing while Kagome made flower chains blushing at InuYasha to which Kikyo sighed "youth their beginning to crush on each other all over again but InuYasha will be too young to understand" Kikyo smiled. InuYasha saw Kikyo watching and waved playfully to which Kikyo waved back. Shiori was fast asleep in Kikyo's arms "for a hanyou infant she certainly is adorable" Kikyo thought to herself. **

**That night**

**Kikyo used her spiritual power to create a barrier so nobody could harm them or for that matter InuYasha or Shiori. She gave each child a blanket and prepared a bed as best she could after all they only had equipment from the outdoors. She rummaged in Kagome's bag and found a few sleeping bags and sighed happily. She placed Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara in one whom snored away happily.**

**In the next bag she put Kagome and InuYasha together whom were clinging to each other for warmth. As Shiori was so young she slept with her in her arms which she sort of enjoyed. **


	2. learning to cope

**Learning to cope**

**InuYasha and the others had just woken up and Kikyo was making breakfast with Shippo and Myoga. "So what supplies were you able to obtain from Kagome's backpack?" Shippo asked hopefully "Potato chips and candy" Kikyo says crossly "for a girl from the present day she never brings anything useful to cook" she sighs crossly. "I have to agree with you for now" Shippo groaned. **

**After going through the woods with Kagome's backpack and a sack they were able to find:**

**Various wild Berries, nuts and non-poisonous mushrooms**

**Apples from a tree**

**Spices and cooking stock (from Kagome's backpack) **

**Wood (for fire)**

"**Ok so I might be able to create a spiced mushroom stew and we can have nuts, berries and mashed apple for pudding" Kikyo sighed. "I'll help Kikyo!" Shippo said happily, Kikyo patted his head happy for the young demons help but was still concerned about whether or not how many were going to be able to eat it.**

**A little while later everyone woke up to the smell of warm food and ran towards Kikyo piling around her. "You look hungry, Shippo pass out the bowls please!" Kikyo called. Everyone took their food gratefully and began to gobble down the stew gratefully except for InuYasha who was hesitating and Kikyo came over to him. **

"**InuYasha you have to eat it its all we could find" she said kindly "I know mama but it's not poisonous is it" he asked worriedly. "Oh no it's perfectly safe to eat" she said kindly. With that InuYasha scarfed down his meal without hesitation to which Kikyo knew he was hungry after he asked for seconds. **

**When they were all done Kikyo asked "was that tasty?" to which they all nodded in unison. "While you were eating I made a snack pot of nuts and berries help yourself" to which everyone did except for InuYasha who was fast asleep on Kikyo's lap. When she was done with the meal she gave everyone a bowlful and fed Shiori herself so she could blow on it as not to burn the infants tongue. **

**After they were finished Kikyo knew they had to hide someplace better in order to keep them safe until she realized "Myoga can you help me create a replica of InuYasha's old home it's the only thing big enough for all these children!" she said desperately to which he agreed by the time night came the home was rebuilt.**

**InuYasha was amazed to be back in his old home and ran around happily clinging to pup-pup "Look pup-pup" he squealed happily "we're home isn't that great". Kikyo was happy that InuYasha was able to enjoy himself and relax for once instead of being timid and upset which relieved her. InuYasha ran up to Kikyo but noticed she was still holding Shiori and pouted crossly which caused her to become concerned and kneeled down to talk to him "InuYasha what's wrong why so annoyed?" she asked kindly a lovely smile on her face. "Mama why you holding someone else's baby when I'm your baby" InuYasha said sulkily. **

**Kikyo realized he was jealous and picked him up with her free arm and carried him so that he could look at Shiori "this baby is a hanyou like you but was separated from her parents so she is being cared for by me" she said gently. "Oh okay I get it mama" he said hugging her. a few minutes later Kagome and the others entered and clung to Kikyo too. **

"**everyone go play I got some toys to keep you occupied" she said kindly as she was slightly exhausted from caring for everyone after all she was unused to it as she was a priestess and not a mother. To InuYasha she handed him his ball which he took gratefully and ran to play with it on the balcony area near the living room, he still clung to Pup-pup tightly though.**

**Kagome played catch with InuYasha and his ball to which he was happy to share with the pretty raven haired girl who was very kind to him. "catch InuYasha" Kagome giggled tossing the ball to him to which he caught wobbling slightly as he lost his balance but straightened up again. **

**To Miroku she handed a Kendama to help him concentrate to which he used but got annoyed every time he couldn't do it but Kikyo was pleased at how he kept trying though it was hard. Sango, Shippo and Kirara played tag and chased each other happily and Kikyo noticed as Miroku would often gaze at the dark brown haired girl though he was supposed to be concentrating, Kikyo approached and said gently "Miroku if you wish to join them so be it I do not mind" she said kindly to which he did immediately. **

**While the youngsters played Kikyo placed Shiori in her new basket and covered her with a blanket and prepared beds for everyone then after that got to work on lunch and this time there were more ingredients to work with such as:**

**White rice (bought from merchant)**

**Fresh fish (caught from stream by Kirara and Shippo)**

**Miso spices (in cupboards)**

**Beef strips (from merchant)**

**Milk (from cow)**

**Kikyo got to work immediately on making a delicious meal for all the children as well as herself, she just had to make enough to sustain the children as well as to make sure there was enough for herself. At that moment Kirara came in to keep her company and to keep the children from sneaking any before it was cooked "thank you Kirara you're a big help" Kikyo said kindly. "lady Kikyo you are doing a fine job despite your difficult position" Myoga said proudly "I was in the same position with Kaede after father died in the war and mother died in labour so as the eldest it was my duty to provide for her" Kikyo sighed. **

**After the meal was cooked she called the children loudly "dinners ready come and get it" with that everyone came in loudly and Sango was carrying Shiori on her back to be fed to which Kikyo placed her on her lap. "So wot for dinner?" Miroku asked hopefully "stop being wude Miwoku" Sango said crossly. **

**She handed everyone all a bowl of steamed white rice but motioned everyone not to eat yet meaning there was more to come. Then bowls of fish and Miso soup to everyone for nutrients which made Shippo's mouth water with hunger. Then beef strips in sauce in ceramic bowls which made InuYasha cheer happily. And then cups of warm milk for everyone to drink which was delicious and just right for Kirara and a baby.**

"**Itadakimasu" Kikyo said and everyone dug in appreciatively while Kirara lapped her milk purring gently and Shiori was fed by a bottle and sucked hungrily. Kikyo saw the rate InuYasha and told him to slow down just in case he got hiccups. Kikyo had her own meal and finished before the others but was happier when she saw how happy everyone else looked.**

**Later**

"**Ok bath time everyone" Kikyo said appearing in a pink kimono that also belonged to InuYasha's mother. "Mama why you wear dat?" InuYasha asked innocently "because I didn't want to spoil the other one" Kikyo said kindly. Everyone charged into the bathroom happily while Kirara stayed where she was sleeping soundly.**

**Everyone splashed in the water frolicking happily and playing with bubbles to no end "Keep still I have to wash your hair, ah hey don't splash so much" Kikyo yelled crossly as Shippo knocked a bucket of water on her head. Afterwards Kikyo was soaked and tired and it was time for the little ones to go to bed. **

**Everyone was tired out and asleep in their futons snoring away dreaming of a sunny day tomorrow. Kikyo slumped exhausted from her long day of caring for so many small children and fell asleep where she sat the sun beaming down upon her "we must find a cure I can't keep on like this its wearing me out" Kikyo moaned.**


	3. A cure

**A cure? Please let this end for my sake**

**Kikyo was bushed, Shiori had been crying all night and kept her awake and only fell asleep after she took her to bed with her at 3:00am, InuYasha wet the bed and wouldn't go to sleep until his futon was changed and his kimono clean and fresh, Miroku was too clingy to Sango in his sleep causing arguments (some things never change), and Kagome had bad dreams and had to have a lullaby until she fell asleep. Beside that point Shippo was the only one who slept peacefully other than Kirara and Myoga.**

**At breakfast Kikyo made honey oatmeal for breakfast and served everyone fair amounts with enough for seconds. Kikyo fed Shiori milk as it was easier for her to feed on until she at least became a few year older like the others. InuYasha saw Kikyo's tired appearance and approached her gently "Mama you okay you look tired" he said kindly. Kikyo smiled gently at the child who clung to her sleeve and answered "yes honey I'm fine just slightly tired" yawning exhaustedly. **

**After breakfast Kikyo sent the others out to play but looked at a map with Myoga and Shippo in the living room area. "Ok this path should lead us to the snowy mountains where the demons lair is and we can defeat her thus freeing the others from the curse for good" Kikyo stated sternly. Myoga nodded "It's a good idea to which I agree with lady Kikyo" Shippo hesitated for a second but nodded "he's right I also agree". **

**Next morning**

**Kikyo carries Shiori on her back while the others run ahead of her cheerfully but InuYasha stays behind beside Kikyo clinging to Pup-pup. Kikyo glances down at him kindly still slightly weary "you don't…have to…wait for me" she pants breathlessly trying to catch her breath. **

**InuYasha looks at her innocently his amber eyes big and wide "but mama you always waited for me and I don't want you to be alone" InuYasha says gently taking hold of Kikyo's hand pulling her along. Kikyo smiles sweetly a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Mama?" he asks gently "It's ok I'm just happy" Kikyo answers softly. **

**Nightfall**

**They have reaches the snowy mountains where the cave of the Yuki Onna spirit is located and a barrier is protecting her grave. Kikyo fires an arrow and breaks the barrier allowing them to enter. Kikyo senses a demonic aura and beckons the children to stay behind her to which Shippo, Myoga and Kirara go in front to tackle the danger which may be lurking in the shadows, unseen and unheard by others. "I must save them I must after all I owe it to InuYasha for protecting me all those times before" Kikyo thinks to herself". **

**After entering the cave a blue glow surrounds the entire group surprising and shocking them and green fireflies swarm around them and Kirara, and Shippo chase them happily enjoying the beauty of nature. "Where an earth are we what is this place?" Kikyo wonders to herself. "It's my grave, the place where I died filled with grief, misery and hatred" a voice answers and the beautiful Yuki Onna who cursed them appears. Kikyo pulls out her bow and arrow and aims it at the demon in a threatening manner.**

"**Who exactly are you and why did you curse my team mates and lover?!" Kikyo demands angrily filled with rage and hurt. The Yuki Onna gasps then smirks to herself "I see you were in love with the half breed dog demon InuYasha weren't you" the Yuki Onna giggles to herself. Kikyo blushes and but attempts to look fierce but the truth is painted all over her face. **

"**I knew it you are in love with him" The Yuki Onna sniggers her hair flowing wildly in the wind. "So what is your story and why so vengeful to master InuYasha and the others?" Myoga asks suspiciously to the Yuki Onna. The Yuki Onna stops laughing and looks hurt and grief stricken and hugs herself sadly. "My name is Yui…"the Yuki Onna began slowly her head bowed sadly and Kikyo and Shippo noticed a few tears fall down her pale cheeks "I was in love with a human named Kuranosuke who worked as an oil worker who lived in the nearby village down the mountain". "So what happened between you two?" Kikyo asked curiously "yeah tell us" the smaller team mates asked sitting down obediently. **

**Yui coughed awkwardly not used to this much attention and mostly fear and respect "we met and arranged to get married in secret to which I was overjoyed especially when he produced a ring made of silver to prove his love for me" Yui said blushing slightly a faint smile on her face. "But it sounds so romantic what happened" Sango asked Kirara perched on her lap and purring gently. "A girl named Miyuki was jealous of me and was also an admirer of Kuranosuke and told him a lie that I wanted to drain him of his life force and he banished me and sealed me away then stabbed me with a sacred blade and my spirit never left here as I never found peace" Yui wept. **

**Kikyo looked at Yui gently and approached her kneeling down gently next to her to which Yui looked up. "dear Yui, I understand how you feel InuYasha and myself were pitted against each other by a demon named Naraku but even in death I love him more than I did then and I'm sure you too will find peace in heaven" Kikyo says gently.**

**Suddenly a bright light appears and Kuranosuke's spirit appears in front of them shocking Yui who backs away and covers herself only to be hugged by him. Yui's eyes widen in shock and disbelief "Kuranosuke what are you doing?" she asks shyly "oh Yui forgive after you died and I became engaged to Miyuki I overheard her talking to her mother about how she tricked me and I left her and killed myself to be with you" he confesses sadly.**

**Yui is touched by her lover's words and tilts Kuranosuke's head gently "my dear Kuranosuke I have loved you even in death and I hope you will join me in heaven as I always hoped". Kuranosuke smiles and the pair share a passionate kiss. The fireflies surround the pair and follow them to heaven and bright lights surround the group and they return to their former selves. **

**The first thing InuYasha does is approach Kikyo and asks her why she is wearing his mothers Kimono "because you believed I was your mother" Kikyo answers crossly. InuYasha hugs her tightly and thanks her for taking care of him and the others even though she could have left them a long time ago. "My dear InuYasha I am just like Yui, I have loved you even in death and will stay beside you until we die together" Kikyo says gently a tear falling down her cheek.**

**Next day**

"**Are you sure you have to leave Kikyo?" InuYasha asks sadly his ears drooping sadly "yes" Kikyo replies "I have found a way to become human and return my body to flesh and blood so that we may be together but until then you will have to wait" Kikyo answers and kisses him gently and disappears into the mist.**

**InuYasha walks towards the group sadly "um InuYasha do you wanna talk about it?" Kagome asks gently reaching out her hand but InuYasha shakes his head and walks past her. "I know you mean well lady Kagome but I think he needs his space this time" Miroku answers gently "yes I mean this experience can't have been easy on the poor guy" Sango agrees.**

**Kagome and the others follow but Kagome walks behind slowly her hair blowing gently in the breeze "Oh InuYasha you can only think of Kikyo still can't you, yet you are blind to my undying feeling of love towards you" she sighs sadly a tear falling down her cheek. A soft sensation rubs past her legs and she spots Kirara winding around her leg to which she picks her up and carries Kirara in her arms and pets her gently. **

"**Just you wait InuYasha I will become a woman you can fall in love with and I'll prove it" Kagome smiles and runs after her teammates happily Kirara mewing happily in her arms with Shippo and Myoga chasing after her.**


End file.
